I miss the misery
by xxMizukagexx
Summary: Hace ya casi un mes que Nathaniel y Castiel habían terminado su casi monstruosa relación. ¿Para qué quiero a alguien que me trata como mierda a mi lado? Es lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio, aunque mas temprano que tarde se daría cuenta de qué es lo que realmente extrañaba.


Vale, que esta idea de este fic fue por "**Mulán Hua Mitsune**" la cual fue publicada en la página de Facebook **Corazón de Melón Yaoi**. Amo Halestorm y I miss the misery es una canción genial, así que... ¿Por qué no? Espero que les guste xD A pesar de que es muy corto uwu

* * *

**Extraño la miseria.**

Fumar.

Definitivamente no me gustaba fumar, ni tampoco que otros fumaran, es muy difícil quitar el olor de la ropa -sin mencionar de los muebles, también- Pero aquí estaba yo, tirado en el sillón de la sala y fumando uno de esos asquerosos.

Culpa del maldito pelirrojo porque él fuma y yo no podría tener una mejor idea que no fuera imitarlo ¿verdad?

¿Qué diablos me sucede? Me siento tan vacío como cuando era un niño, no encuentro calma en ninguna de las cosas que hago. ¿No se suponía que saliendo ese estúpido de mi vida todo iba a ser mejor?

Pues al parecer es todo lo contrario, no lo extraño, por supuesto que no, por mi se puede pudrir en el infierno. No me importa ni un poco si se ha quedado en la miseria o si se ha ido de barcos y putas un mes. ¡Me da igual! Pero entonces, si no lo extraño a él, ¿qué mierda es lo que extraño?

Me senté, curvando mi espalda, en esa maldita pose de "pensar mejor las cosas"

A ver, hace mucho que no le grito a alguien... casi un mes, ¿verdad? Un puto mes de tranquilidad. Y ha sido desgarrador. ¿Extraño los gritos y las peleas? Si, debe ser eso, la paz no es para mi.

Ahora que se fue todo está en orden y rara vez alguna llamada entra a mi celular ¿Acaso las llamadas pidiendo perdón cuando era su culpa es lo que me hace falta? Posiblemente si, posiblemente sea eso.

Los vecinos deben de estar muy contentos con esta decisión mia ya que ahora no escuchan el rock pesado que salía a través de todas las ventanas abiertas de la casa, casualmente cada vez que necesitaba terminar trabajo o estudiar. ¿Es realmente necesario un concierto en la casa de vez en cuando? Si, si que lo es.

Hace un mes, mas o menos, que la cama está perfectamente de día, de noche solo duermo yo ahí así que no amanece muy desordenada. ¿El colchón desnudo debajo de mi mientras me dan por culo me hace falta? Quizá si, con eso se libera un montón de tensión y ahora que lo recuerdo, el sexo duro es lo mejor que hacíamos en la cama además de pelear.

_— ¡Ah! Hijo de puta, eso duele.— Los chirridos del colchón no solo llenaba la habitación por completo, se podría escuchar aquel sonido en son del 1, 2 por toda la maldita casa._  
_— Pero así te gusta, perra.— Las embestidas eran de todo menos gentiles. _  
_Cada golpeteo se escuchaba por cada rincón de la casa y no era de extrañar que los vecinos miraran al rubio con cara rara o con las mejillas sonrojadas al día siguiente si por la noche no podía dejar de gemir y prácticamente gritar al ritmo de las brutales embestidas. Al mayor poco le importaba lo que los demás dijeran si para él y su pene había valido la pena. Y ¿saben? Siempre lo valía, porque el culo de su rubia era lo mejor. Y para él, el pene de su "amo" lo era también. Amaba retorcerce debajo del mayor cada vez que le golpeaba el trasero o le jalaba el cabello._

¡No! No podía pensar en cosas como esa ahora, lo mejor sería poner un poco de música.

Me puse de pie, apagando el cigarro en un cenicero que me quedé y fui por la laptop, directo a youtube. Comenzando a escribir "I..." Apareció una canción que al parecer Castiel había escuchado. "I Miss The Misery- Halestorm" ¿Y por qué no?

Di click en la canción y puse una versión con letra.

Con tan solo escuchar un poco, me quedé prácticamente con la boca abierta y ya al clímax de la canción podría decirse que está se había transformado en una de mis favoritas.

_Extraño las cosas malas,_  
_La manera en la que me odias,_  
_Extraño los gritos,_  
_La manera en la que me culpas._

_Extraño el sexo duro,_  
_Me deja hecho un lío,_  
_¡Extraño la sensación de dolor en el pecho!_  
_Extraño las llamadas,_  
_Cuando es tu culpa,_  
_Extraño las noches en vela,_  
_¡No te extraño del todo!_

_Me gusta la patada en la cara,_  
_¡Y las cosas que me haces!_  
_¡Amo la manera en la que duele!_  
_¡No te extraño a ti, extraño la miseria!_


End file.
